Not Good With Pets
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: In which Jamie is a lousy dogsitter and Dean's a nice guy. Hints of Dean/Renee. Written for Wrestling Kink Meme
1. Lousy Dogsitters

Disclaimer I own nothing here, it all belongs to WWE. Don't sue me.

DSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSR

Jamie Noble was screwed. He was beyond screwed, he was downright _fucked_. If Seth found out what he'd done, he'd be so upset and Jamie hated to see Seth upset.

"How the hell could you let this happen?!" Joey was saying, his entire head beet red.

"I don't know! He just…squirmed loose and took off!"

"You couldn't catch him? Jamie, we're talking about a five pound dog!"

"He's fast, alright? He just took off!" Jamie rubbed his face, trying not to panic.

Before they could think of a plan to find Seth's dog, Seth walked in, sweaty but cheerful from his workout.

"Hey guys!" Seth was always in a good mood after a workout. He clapped his hands, "Kevin!" He frowned when Kevin didn't appear, "Where's Kevin?"

Jamie gulped, not wanting to tell Seth that he'd _lost_ the man's beloved dog, but it was his fault and he needed to own up to it and hope Seth would forgive him, or at least not kill him.

Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"There he is!" Dean said, striding into the room with a chubby dog in one arm and Kevin in the other.

"Kevin!" Seth exclaimed happily, taking the squirming dog from Dean before frowning. "What's he doing with you? I left him with Jamie."

"Oh, Jamie was bringing him back from a walk and when Kevin saw Pumpkin and me playing fetch, he wanted to play too, so I told Jamie that I'd watch him," Dean said casually, scratching Kevin behind the ears.

At that moment, Jamie wanted to throw himself at Dean's feet and promise to never interfere in his matches again.

Seth seemed to buy the lie, "Thanks. Anything I need to know?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really. He and Pumpkin shared dinner and we went to the dog park and they ran around."

Seth smirked, "So, Renee's trusting you with Pumpkin all day?"

Dean blushed a little, "Yeah. She and some of the girls were planning a spa day and she couldn't bring Pumpkin, so she asked me to watch him."

"Well, thanks, man," Seth said. "I owe you one."

Dean shrugged, "No problem."

As Seth turned away, baby talking to his beloved pet, Jamie caught Dean's eye and silently mouthed 'Thank you'.

Dean winked at him and left, leaving two deeply relieved men and a happily oblivious one in his wake.

The End

Prompt: I have been in a mood lately and I need something fun, fluffy and silly.

I have been getting a kick out of Big Show playing The World's Largest Cheerleader during Seth Rollins' matches the last couple weeks and it has put me in the mood for some Authority friendship fic. I was thinking just Seth Rollins, Big Show, Kane and J&amp;J but if you want to include HHH, Stephanie and/or Orton that is fine too.

Ideas: Travel mishaps

Their reservations get messed up and all five of them have to share one hotel room.

Jamie and Joey lose the MITB briefcase.

Seth has a dog in real life right? So we could have J&amp;J Security, the world's worst dog sitters.

Or just some random shenanigans. These guys just scream crack fic to me. :D

Grateful for anything written.

AN: I don't know the actual name of Renee's dog, I've seen him referred to as 'Pumpkin' and 'Turkey', so I chose 'Pumpkin'.


	2. A Good Deed for a Backstabbing Prick

Dean was walking to his room when he heard a yip, turning around he was surprised to see Kevin, Seth's Yorkie, running toward him.

"Hey, buddy," he cooed, bending down to pick up the whimpering furball. "What're you doing here? Where's your daddy?" Seth adored Kevin and would never let him wander the hotel by himself, especially since he'd been hit by a car and couldn't see very well.

Deciding that Kevin must've snuck out Seth's room, Dean headed down the hall. As he approached the room, he heard Joey and Jamie arguing, and from the sounds of it, Kevin had gotten away from Jamie and they were trying to figure out what to do.

Now Dean was on the horns of a dilemma, he could take Kevin back to his room and let J&amp;J and Seth stew for awhile. Seth certainly deserved some grief for all the shit he'd pulled over the last year. The Moxley side of him liked the idea of letting Seth think that Kevin was missing. It would also make Joey and Jamie look _really_ bad in Seth's eyes, a win-win.

The Jonathan side, however, urged him to not do that. Yes, Seth had become a backstabbing, first class prick, but Kevin was his baby. Dean knew how terrified and upset Seth had been when Kevin had been hit by a car and they weren't sure he was going to survive. No, Jonathan urged, take Kevin back, Seth would be grateful and it might ease some of the lingering tension between them.

Moxley and Jonathan argued about it, but in the end, Jonathan won out, if for no other reason than Dean couldn't bring himself to be that mean to anyone, including Seth.

That left J&amp;J. Telling Seth that his trusted bodyguards had let his precious, half-blind dog get away and wander the hotel, would definitely piss Seth off, but again, Jonathan won out. Jamie and Joey might be meddling toadies, but they were only doing their jobs, and quite honestly, the fact that neither of them had punched Seth in the face with way he treated them, made Dean want to cut them some slack.

Okay, so now he had to think of a way to return Kevin without revealing J&amp;J's incompetent dogsitting. Suddenly getting an idea, he rushed back to his room.

"Hey, babe, can I borrow Pumpkin real quick?"

Renee looked up from the book she was reading, "Why do you want to borrow Pumpkin?" Her frown deepened as she saw what Dean was holding. "Why do you have Kevin?"

"I'll explain later," Dean assured her. "Can I borrow him, it'll just be for a second."

Renee gave him a look, "Okay, but you'd better tell me as soon you get back."

Dean grinned and scooped up Pumpkin before rushing out to do his good deed for his backstabbing prick of an ex-best friend.

The End


End file.
